Notre amour surpassera toujours
by Amy Lallis
Summary: Après le Championnat entre chaque Guilde du royaume de Fiore, Fairy Tail fête sa victoire bien méritée. Mais dans cette fête un couple se forme, maladresse et amour seront au rendez-vous! One-shot! Gale power!


Les gens! Me revoilà encore pour votre plaisir (ou pas). Cette fois je me suis décidée à faire un one-shot!

Les Reviews sont demandées!

L'histoire se déroule juste après la victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient en train de fêter leur victoire tout en commentant les exploits de leurs champions. Erza, Grey et Jubia étaient félicités par tout le monde, Luxus était en train de se faire vouer un culte par les Raijinshuu. Gajeel était, quant à lui, en train de boire une bière près du comptoir. Panther Lily le félicitait copieusement, content de leur entraînement qui avait duré trois mois. Lily ne pouvait cependant s'empêchait de regarder Levy du coin de l'œil. Son compagnon suivit son regard et vit la personne qu'il regardait. Levy était entourée de ses deux acolytes qui formaient l'équipe de la Shadow Gear. Ceux-ci étaient encore en train de se disputer sur la question de « Qui allait avoir l'honneur de se mettre à côté de Levy ? ». Celle-ci soupira et regarda les autres membres de la Guilde qui fêtaient l'événement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et vit qu'ils se chamaillaient encore. Elle se leva et sortit du bar sans que Jett et Droy ne le remarquent, la tête basse. Lily regarda Gajeel d'un air étonné.

- Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

- Non ! Pourquoi je le ferais ? Elle est même pas venu me féliciter ! grogna Gajeel en regardant obstinément le contenu de son verre.

Lily soupira tout en regardant son compagnon. Soupir que Gajeel entendit très bien.

- Quoi encore ?

- Va la voir ! Elle s'en est fait pour toi pendant le Championnat, tu sais ? Elle a même failli m'étouffer…

- Ouais !

Un silence s'installa. Lily le regarda encore.

- Je sais très bien que tu t'en fais beaucoup pour elle et que tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea le Dragon Slayer en regardant ailleurs.

- Allez, vas-y !

Il le poussa de sa chaise. Celui-ci grogna mais consentit à sortir. Lily croisa les regard médusés de Jett et Droy et se mit à rire.

Gajeel était en train de chercher Levy en suivant son odeur. Il la trouva enfin, assise au bord d'une fontaine, les genoux en-dessous de son menton, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sentit cependant la présence du Dragon Slayer d'Acier et leva la tête avec surprise, séchant ses larmes d'un geste vif. _Pourquoi venait-il la voir ? _

- G… Gajeel ?

Celui-ci soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le silence s'installa. Levy regardait Gajeel, voulant lui poser une question mais elle ferma sa bouche. Gajeel s'en rendit compte et la regarda de ses iris rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Crevette ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva Levy.

- Non, gi hi ! Alors, qu'est-ce t'as ?

Elle soupira en reposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Non, rien. Les trucs habituels. Jett et Droy qui se battent pour avoir le « privilège » (Elle fit les signes de ses petits doigts) de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ça m'a énervé et je suis partie…

- Pourquoi tu leur dis pas carrément ? demanda Gajeel en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Leur dire quoi ? demanda la petite Mage qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Bah, leur dire que tu les aimes pas.

Elle soupira encore une fois, s'amusant à toucher l'ourlet de sa robe orange.

- Je leur ai déjà dit, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de rentrer dans leur tête que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, ils ont battu le record du râteau le plus rapide.

Elle se mit à rire, mais d'un rire sans joie. Gajeel se contenta de la regarder puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Hein ? Heu, oui. Non ! Enfin, je sais pas, dit-elle en rougissant.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi curieux.

Levy garda le silence. Gajeel soupira mais le respecta. Si elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire, ça la regardait.

Derrière Levy et Gajeel, Lily les observait. Il surveillait tout particulièrement Gajeel, de peur qu'il ne blesse involontairement la jeune Mage, connaissant sa façon de parler et de raisonner. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Levy. Et celle-ci aussi en avait pour lui. C'était aussi clair que 2 et 2 font 4.

Gajeel sentit le regard de Levy se poser sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

- Rien, répondit Levy les joues encore rouges. C'est juste que… tu as enlevé ton bandana ?

Gajeel la regarda pendant un moment puis se mit à rire.

- Ah, ouais, j'avais zappé de le remettre.

- Ah…

Gajeel la regarda en coin.

- En tout cas, félicitation pour le match. Je… tu nous as fait peur avec le combat de Rogue…, dit soudainement Levy les joues rouges et en regardant ses pieds.

- Bah, c'était que dalle !

- Oui…

Levy se leva et sourit à Gajeel. Un sourire un peu forcé, nota-t-il.

- Je vais les rejoindre, sinon ils vont se faire un sang d'encre. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé, Gajeel !

- Tch, tu m'as pas dérangé, Levy.

Il la regarda rentrer dans le café, les épaules étrangement tendues.

- Tu te demandes qui ça peut bien être, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix goguenarde à sa gauche.

Il sursauta en voyant que c'était Lily. _Merde ! Il l'avait même pas capté !_

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit-il en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

Il se leva lui aussi et entra à son tour dans le café. Lily se mit alors à soupirer.

Quand Gajeel entra dans le café, il chercha Mirajane des yeux. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Levy se trouvait assez loin d'elle. Car oui ! Il voulait savoir avec qui Levy voulait sortir. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, même si le fait de l'apprendre lui avait fait retourner son estomac. Il avait ressenti un mélange de colère, de surprise et de … jalousie ? Non ! C'était pas possible ! De toute façon, il en savait rien et en avait marre de se poser des questions. Alors il allait demander à Mirajane pour savoir et en avoir le cœur net, vu qu'elle était au courant de tout. Il vit cependant que Mirajane était accompagnée de Lisanna et de Lucy. Il grogna mais continua d'avancer. Il salua la démone et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Je peux te poser une question à propos de Levy ? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune bleue du coin de l'œil.

- Oui, bien sûr, Gajeel ! répondit Mirajane avec son éternel sourire tandis que Lisanna et Lucy se regardaient d'un air entendu.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers Lucy.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Heu… rien, rien du tout ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Levy ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait sortir avec quelqu'un. Comme vous êtes toujours au courant de tout, je me suis dit que vous le sauriez peut-être.

Mirajane, Lisanna et Lucy se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Oui, on pense le savoir ! répondit Lucy en regardant Levy du coin de l'œil.

- C'est quelqu'un de la Guilde ? Je le connais ? Il était sur l'île de Tenroujima ?

- Oulah ! s'exclama Mirajane devant le déluge de questions. Pas si vite ! Répète, s'il te plaît ! On va te répondre. Lisanna, tu peux aller servir la limonade à Levy ? La pauvre aura sûrement besoin de compagnie avec les deux idiots.

Lisanna sourit à sa sœur et obtempéra. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Gajeel reposa les questions.

- Il fait parti de la Guilde ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lucy.

- Je le connais ? continua-t-il en sentant une chaleur bizarre dans son ventre.

- Oui, même très bien je dirais, répondit cette fois Mirajane.

- Il était avec nous sur l'île de Tenroujima ?

- Oui, il était avec nous ! Alors, tu as deviné ? demanda Lucy en souriant.

- Je sais pas moi, Grey, Natsu, Elfman ?

- Non, non et non !

- Tch ! Je sais pas moi ! Dites-moi, ce sera plus simple !

- C'est pas à nous de te le dire, demande-le à Levy !

- Mais elle veut pas me le dire !

- Moi, je sais qui c'est en tout cas, s'exclama Lily qui venait d'arriver.

- Tch, faites chier !

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Levy qui riait avec Lisanna. Levy sursauta quand elle vit Gajeel s'approcher, une lueur furibonde dans les yeux. _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Heu… o… oui, pourquoi ? demanda Levy qui commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

- Tu verras !

Elle se leva et le suivit dehors pour aller s'asseoir au même endroit qu'auparavant. Il lui fit face, la même lueur dans les yeux.

- J'ai été parlé avec la Barmaid et la Bunny Girl…

- Mirajane et Lucy ! dit-elle en accentuant sur les noms.

- Ouais, s'tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

- Pour savoir avec qui tu voulais sortir.

Levy le regarda avec frayeur. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

- Elles m'ont dit qu'il fait parti de la Guilde et qu'il était avec nous sur l'île de Tenroujima, alors c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle fut tellement confuse et surprise de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait qu'elle en oublia de respirer. Elle en prit conscience quand elle voulut se lever et que des étoiles avaient fait leur apparition dans son champ de vision. Après avoir respiré, elle fit face à Gajeel, en colère.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est ma vie privée ! En quoi ça te regarde ? hurla-t-elle.

- Je veux savoir qui c'est ! En quoi ça te dérange? Je le dirai à personne et puis à qui veux-tu que je le dise ?

- C'est … c'est pas la raison, tu… Rhaaa !

Elle allait partir mais sentit la main de Gajeel prendre son poignet. Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver contre son torse. Elle recula aussitôt, les joues en feu malgré la situation.

- Quoi encore ? hurla-t-elle.

- Je te laisserai pas partir tant que tu l'auras pas dit, grogna-t-il tout en se demandant pourquoi il voulait tant le savoir.

- T… très bien, tu veux savoir qui c'est ? dit-elle en tremblant de fureur.

- Oui !

- C'est toi, Baka !

Gajeel en lâcha le poignet de Levy de surprise. Elle en profita pour courir loin de lui, sûrement vers l'hôtel. Gajeel se contenta de la regarder courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et se retourna. Lily le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de la blesser ?

Gajeel grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Lily soupira.

- Depuis le temps que je te dis de faire face à tes propres sentiments à son sujet…

- La ferme !

Lily leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, furibonds, de son compagnon.

- Va la voir ! Va t'excuser… et dis lui ce que tu ressens au passage.

- Tch, ouais.

Il vit son compagnon se lever pour aller rejoindre Levy à l'hôtel.

Levy en était à pleurer sur son lit.

- Non mais quel Baka ! Il détruit tout, comme à chaque fois ! Imbécile, crétin ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

Elle tapait ses oreillers de rage. Comme elle était à plat ventre sur son lit, elle ne vit pas Gajeel arriver dans sa chambre par le balcon. Il hésita un bref instant et s'assit sur le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Levy hoqueta en sentant la main et se releva pour faire face à Gajeel. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- Désolé, Crevette… je savais pas…

- Si tu y avais fait plus attention, tu t'en serais sûrement rendu compte plus tôt ! grogna-t-elle encore en colère contre lui.

Gajeel soupira, se contentant de lui taper maladroitement dans le dos.

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, sentant son odeur. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et une douleur, qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça, prendre forme dans sa poitrine. Il releva son menton de son index et sécha ses larmes de son autre main. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Et comme Levy ne disait rien, un silence s'était installé, entrecoupé par les reniflements de Levy qui séchait le reste de ses larmes. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, se contentant de la regarder comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

- Je… laisse tomber… je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça… Oublie !

- Je… je crois que ça va être difficile d'oublier…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis elle vit son visage se rapprocher doucement du sien. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, n'osant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Quand elle sentit les lèvres du Dragon Slayer se poser sur les siennes, elle ferma automatiquement les yeux. Elle sentit les mains de Gajeel se poser sur sa petite taille et la rapprocher de lui. Elle passa alors ses mains autour de la nuque du Dragon Slayer et pencha sa tête afin de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle sentit une langue toucher sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvrit sa bouche, le laissant explorer son palais. Elle gémit : il lui offrait des horizons infinis. Ils durent cependant s'arrêter pour reprendre leur respiration, restant dans la même position. Levy regarda Gajeel dans les yeux, se laissant hypnotiser par ses iris grenat.

- Je… je t'aime Gajeel !

- Ouais, moi aussi, Crevette…

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, une envie de bain lui traversant soudain l'esprit. Elle sourit au Dragon Slayer d'Acier et lui prit la main pour aller à la salle de bain.

The End!


End file.
